Real
by wordsthinker
Summary: An accident during one mission makes Jane lost conscience of space and time. Is she back in the CIA black site? Or it's just a dream? If it is a nightmare she would be awake by now, but she isn't. Her eyes are open and everything around her is wet and cold and dark and hopeless. Why everything feels so real? - Set after S2, but before Jane runs away to save Kurt's life.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A** : Hey guys.

This is my first attempt at a blindspot fic. I don't own anything, but I thought it would be fun to write about these characters a little. This is just the start of a story that hasn't left my head for a while. I don't have anything other than this written down, so I'm open to ideas. Ok, let's stop talking and start reading.

Oh, by the way, I know this chapter will be a little bit confusing, but I promise you everything it will be explained in the future.

* * *

This story takes place after S2, but before Jane run away to save Kurt's life.

* * *

Jane ran as fast as she could. Her eyes were glued to the target in front of her. Letting that man out of her sight wasn't an option.

The man she was chasing was Esteban Merrozo, a businessman who apparently was in charge of a huge terrorist cell responsible for a chemical attack on the New York Subway a few weeks ago. The team hadn't cracked the tattoo that leads to his organization in time to stop the attack, but they had other pieces of evidence pointing to new targets around the country. Jane couldn't let this man slip through her fingers, he was responsible for the death of hundreds of people.

 _"The suspect is running towards the pier. Send back up."_ Jane heard on her comms Weller informing the rest of the team.

Jane looked ahead of her for a second. Merrozo was getting to the edge of the pier, he wouldn't have anywhere to run, except… If Merrozo jumped on the water, they would never find him again, alive or dead for the matter. She couldn't let that happen, they still have to figure it out where the next attack was taking place.

Jane accelerated her pace and tackled the man with all the strength she could find in her. They both fell hard on the concrete floor, and she quickly stood up again. Merrozo was up faster than Jane expected.

The man kicked her under her knees making her lose her balance for a second. He stepped closer and lifted her up by the collar of her shirt. Jane elbowed him on the face, getting free of his grip, and assuming a combat position. She had lost her weapon while fighting Merrozo's security guys. She had no choice. Merrozo tried another stroke with his right hand, but Jane's reflex was faster. She raised her left forearm to block the hit and use her right hand to punch his chin. She grabbed his right hand with her left and twisted his fingers until he cried out in pain. She kicked him on his side once, twice, but Merrozo knew how to fight and punch Jane on her face. She took a step back, aiming her next kick. When she noticed that Merrozo was looking at something behind her back, she kicked him hard on his chest and watched carefully as he fell on his back. She turned back to see whatever had caught his attention and wasn't surprised to see a boat coming down the river.

That's why he was running towards the pier. He had an escape plan. Jane turned around, only one-second before Merrozo stands back on his feet and ran towards her. She was ready to defend herself from another offensive, what she wasn't ready for was to be tackled. Merrozo tight his grip behind her calves and using his shoulder he seized her trying to knock her to the ground. However, Jane had missed an important detail. There wasn't any ground left behind her. She had reached the edge of the pier and Merrozo knocked them both to the river.

"Jane!" She heard Kurt screaming her name before the cold water found her skin. She tried to hold onto Merrozo, he couldn't run away, not now, but under the water, Jane couldn't see properly. She felt another punch on her nose and couldn't fight to prevent his escape. She was wearing the bulletproof vest and could feel her body being pulled deeper and deeper into the river.

She tried to swim her way up to the shore, but she couldn't remember how to do it. She started to panic. She couldn't see, she couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't remember where she was. She was in the darkness and the only thing she could do is feel two pairs of hands holding her tightly.

No no no no no. This dream again no. She would never forget how it was to be held by two CIA agents. Day in and day out they would carry her from her cell to another round of tortures. Physical and emotional. It had to be a dream. She couldn't be back in the black site. Could she? But then, she heard it. Like a loud whisper echoing inside her head

"Okay, let's go swimming" The softness of his voice contradicted the reality in which she found herself. Keaton.

Why all of that felt so real? Why could she feel the men who were holding her arms carrying her to the water thank and sinking her head inside of it mercilessly? She tried to fight vainly. It wasn't a dream. It was real. The water burning down her lungs was real. The cold was real. The sensation of being drowned was real. If it was a nightmare she would be awake by now, but she wasn't. Her eyes were open and everything around her was wet and cold and dark and hopeless.

Jane was awake and was about to die.

* * *

TBC… or not...

Please, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. I just want to thank you all very much for all the reviews, and favs, and follows. I never expected that much! You guys definitely made me write faster!**

 **This fic has a life of its own. Really. I can explain more here without giving spoilers, but oh well...**

 **I also want to say that I usually think about a plot and over think and change and write and translate and spell-check. This time I'm just doing it before I give up. So I hope you like it.**

* * *

Kurt knocked out the last security guy on top of the wood table in the conference room. He knew Jane had left the room a few minutes before, following Merrozo down the stairs.

Weller looked outside the window and was surprised to see the businessman running towards the pier. Esteban Merrozo would be trapped in less than a minute. Unless this was an escape route. From the window of the building, Kurt saw a small boat making its way down the river.

"The suspect is running towards the pier. Send back up." Kurt alerted the team. He saw Jane tackled the businessman, and he went downstairs quickly, opening the back door with a crash. Running around the building took longer than he'd expected. Weller made a note mentally to accept Jane's invitations to her morning jogs. He wasn't going to get out of shape.

By the time he got to the pier, it was too late. He turned the corner just in time to see Merrozo pushing Jane backward.

"JANE!" Kurt yelled as the two figures fell down the river.

He ran towards the edge of the pier, just in time to see Merrozo swimming in the direction of the small boat that was waiting, a few miles from the shore.

"The suspect is running away. White boat going in a .south direction." Weller informed the others.

There was no chance of getting to Merrozo in time. Even if he tried to swim after the boat, it would be useless. It was better if Patterson could track the boat down.

" _Copy that,_ " Patterson answered.

All of that happened in less than one minute. However, it was long enough for Kurt to notice something was wrong. He started to look for Jane, but he couldn't see her through the dark water, neither could he see bubbles of air pointing to where she was underwater.

He tried to remember if Jane had ever swum before. The woman could speak a dozen languages, she could fly a chopper, land an airplane, but couldn't she swim? Kurt didn't think about the matter for long. He removed his vest and his shoes and jumped in the river.

At first, he couldn't see anything, he could only feel the biting cold water on his skin. Suddenly his eyes were just used to it and he was able to distinguish a few shapes underwater. His body didn't feel cold anymore. The only thing that matter was Jane. He had to find Jane. He wouldn't give up on her. Not again. Not ever.

Kurt swam for what felt like hours. The air was starting to run short in his lungs, but he would go after Jane until his last breath. In reality, it only took him a few minutes to see a black figure a little bit deeper in the river. But the cold, the lack of air and the despair of losing Jane forever all over again made him feel like it was a lifetime swim.

Jane had her back to where Kurt was and the woman was falling deeper and deeper. It didn't look like she was trying to swim up at all.

Kurt swam until Jane, e caught her under the arm and started to make his way up. Her body was numb, and she was probably out, but that didn't mean anything. It couldn't mean anything.

He swam all the way up, holding tightly on Jane. _I'm not letting you go, Jane. Stay with me_. He thought over and over again.

When Weller surfaced he was relieved to see Reade and Zapata at the edge of the pier.

"READE! HELP US!" He yelled as louder as he could. Kurt could see Jane's face now, and she looked as if she was sleeping. He swam to the shore and lifted her up so Ready could pull her out of the water.

Kurt then accepted Zapata's hand as she helped him get out of the river.

"Weller, you are freezing." Kurt missed the concerned on the other woman's face. He already had his eyes on Jane, who was lying down on the concrete floor.

Kurt accidentally pushed Reade away to give first aid **.** He placed his ears close to Jane's face trying to see if she was still breathing.

"Stay with me, Jane." He didn't know if he was saying those words for her or himself.

Kurt then placed his right hand on the center of Jane's chest and used his left to push on top of it. He pressed down twice. Kurt tilted the woman's head back and lifted her chin. He pinched her tiny nose close and covered her mouth with his. He gave two breaths and went back to chest compression.

 _C'mon Jane._

Jane coughed the water out of her lungs. Kurt felt the relief immediately and approached to hug the woman.

He wasn't expecting her to flinch. Jane recoiled at his touch like a scared child and her big green eyes were blank, telling Kurt without words that something was definitely wrong.

…

* * *

...

"Jane" Kurt called her name again but Reade knew it would be vainly.

Jane had both of her eyes opened but she wasn't seeing what was in front of her. Her eyes were empty and all the muscles on her body were tense. Despite the cold, the woman was probably feeling, she was static, frozen in place. Reade had never seen anything like it. It was like Jane was just a body, not a person…

"What the hell just happened?" Zapata asked quietly by his side. Weller was still watching the other woman attentively. It was clear something was off.

"I don't know, but they can't stay out here for long." They had to be reasonable. Whether Jane was unresponsive or not, it was too cold outside and the couple was soaked wet. That would do them no good. "Hey, Weller. We should go."

"She needs a doctor," the boss said without taking his eyes off Jane.

"She can get medical care at the NYO."

"How far is the ambulance?" Weller asked as if he hadn't listened to what Reade had just said.

"Why would I call an ambulance?" Reade thought he had said that in a whisper only for Tasha, but Weller heard it.

"BECAUSE JANE NEEDS A DOCTOR, DAMN IT." Kurt had lost it. Read could see on the other man's face the fear and confusion. He wasn't using his reason anymore.

"We canceled back up when Merrozo escaped. No one is coming." Zapata said calmly. "It will be faster if we take Jane to the NYO. You both are freezing outside." Tasha didn't wait for an answer. She walked through where Jane was sitting lost inside her own head (if Jane was there at all), and taking her jacket off, the agent wrapped it around the other woman's shoulders. Jane stirred a little as she felt the weight of the jacket on her shoulders and look up to Tasha. "You two are freezing, we should go."

...

* * *

…

The ride to the NYO was quiet. Tasha noticed Weller with his jaw clenched, lost in his own thoughts. She couldn't stop herself from feeling a little bit sorry for the man. The way Jane flinched away from his touch was like Weller was trying to hurt her. Jane had never acted that way. Not even when they had found her working on a motel in New Jersey. No, this time was different. Tasha couldn't recognize a single feeling on the woman's face. Not fear. Not anger. Not anything. Jane kept her expression blank, completely emotionless.

The first time the woman had shown up naked on Time Square, at least she was scared and confused. Now, they had nothing at all.

Zapata wasn't even sure if Jane had any conscience of what was happening around her.

Weller, on the other hand, was torturing himself with his own thoughts. After so many years of working together, Tasha knew when her boss was just brooding. Even though she couldn't blame him, that wouldn't do him any good.

"Weller, you go get dry. I will take Jane to see the doctor." Tasha said as they entered the building

"There's no need…" Weller tried to argue, but Zapata cut him off.

"Yes, there is. You are soaking wet. You will freeze yourself to death if you don't take a hot shower soon."In spite of being worried about her boss health, Natasha wasn't sure if being around Jane was a good idea to Kurt at that moment. "Jane is just in shock, Weller. We couldn't have known she didn't remember how to swim. I'm sure she will be fine."

Tasha said those words out loud but she wouldn't bet on them. Jane hadn't just drowned back there. She used to be a Navy Seal! She was trained by her adopted mother since a little girl to be a soldier!

Zapata wanted to believe it was just a momentary sock, but she couldn't lie to herself. They had no clue what had just happened to Jane.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading this. We still have one more chapter to go!**


End file.
